thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
New Jersey
Despite losing her arm on Newton II, this third wave freelancer is outfitted with a prosthetic, making her deadly in CQC. She genuinely cares for her fellow soldiers in her own tough love way, especially Agent Kentucky. Personality Considered dependable, once she does something, she'll do it come hell or high water. No matter what the odds are, she never gives up on the mission. Despite her good intentions, she will even disregard orders to do what she thinks is right, often leading to butting heads with authority figures, even with the Director. Not to mention, she's had trouble making friends in the Project, not sure if they want to know her out of pity. She's also fearless on the battlefield and in the training arena, going so far as pulling her squadmates out of trouble, regardless of her own safety. As such, she's more of a straight-up puncher and prefers to take things head on with a shotgun rather than sneaking around and shooting enemies from a distance. Relationships Kentucky After their first meeting, Jersey has grown a bit of soft spot for the third wave Boombringer, despite his unhealthy obsession with bomb-making and explosions. Kentucky's ideas often elicit a protest from Jersey, like a mother scolding her child after playing with firecrackers unsupervised. Colorado Jersey and Colorado are often at odds when it comes to the leaderboard. While her roommate is more competitive, the former doesn't take it seriously, believing that the board clouds everyone's judgement and was made to tear the Freelancers apart. However, on the battlefield, the two seemingly come to an understanding of putting their differences aside for the sake of survival. Still, on board the MOI, everyone will find them arguing in a heated debate or sparring in the training arena, trying to prove who's the best among the new recruits. Skills and Abilities Close Quarters Combat While nowhere near Carolina's level, Jersey can hold her own in hand-to-hand combat, with her knives and her shotgun to help her in tight spaces. Leadership Even with the chaos of bullets flying and bombs going off, the redhead is very level-headed in the midst of battle, making her a viable option as a team leader and somewhat of a tactician after some time in the Project. Themes Chef of Iron When she's not kicking ass on the battlefield or in the training arena, Jersey is most likely in the mess hall, cooking meals for anyone who comes in. Adopting her father's philosophy, she believes that a good meal provides better morale for herself and her fellow soldiers. Butterflies As a child, little Jersey loved butterflies. She never outgrew them, even when she joined the army and Project Freelancer. Her left arm tattoo and the motif on her butterfly knife are evidence enough. Spiders Are Scary Despite her bravery on the battlefield, Jersey has moderate to severe arachnophobia due to childhood trauma. No matter what size, she will shriek and run to the nearest can of bug spray. A-Cup Angst Jersey is sadly underdeveloped in the chest area and is often dismayed at the bust size of other female Freelancers. Bringing up her breasts in any negative way usually ends by way of screaming, insults and/or violence, namely knife throwing. Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:CQC Specialist Category:Field Leaders